Nazi Zombies
A game variant in the game Call of Duty: World at War that involves holding off wave after wave of Nazi Zombie in several different maps. Locations Nacht der Untoten You drove them deep into the heart of Reich. You thought they were dead. You were wrong.-Nacht der Untoten Nacht der Untotenis the first map of the Nazi Zombies campaign. It is also the smallest and simplest. There are only three rooms in this map, which is based on a bunker and some of the land surrounding it in Airfield. The zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others. This is the only map not to include perks, traps, and electricity. This map introduces the four power-ups that are seen in the other maps. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this map simply acts as an introduction to the Nazi Zombies game mode and does not advance the zombie story arc. It takes various design elements from a building in the multiplayer map Airfield, the building in the map therefore earning the name "Zombie House". Verrückt Verrückt is the second map in the Nazi Zombies campaign. The zombies in it are more dangerous because they can attack through windows, climb through windows, down you and run faster. This is the first map to include traps, perks, and bouncing betties. It is also the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. The map is based on Asylum. There are ten rooms in this map. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany. This is the only map to feature "sides." There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with 3 or 4 players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This is also the first map to introduce an objective of sorts. This map also introduces the PPSh-41, available at the Mystery Box. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa is the third map in the Nazi Zombies campaign, even though it includes Japanese zombies instead of Nazi zombies. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has two. This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This is the only map where the perk machines spawn randomly and the second map where the mystery box can explode and reappear. This is the first map where the mystery box shows its location by shooting a light in the sky. This is the only map where the players can walk outside of buildings without glitching or cheating and have zombies spawn next to them. This is the only map with a zip line and introduces hellhounds. This map also introduces the backstory. This is the first map to include completely new content; and not based on a map built into the game, although it takes some design cues from Makin and Knee Deep. This is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. This level takes place in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific. This map introduces a new weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy waves of zombies at once. This map is also the only one with the flogger. Der Riese Der Riese is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombie campaign. It is takes features from Nightfire. It is the first map where zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It introduces the Pack-a-punch machine, which for a fee, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. It is the third map where Perk-a-cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. It is the second map to have hellhounds. It is the first map to have teleporters, the Monkey bomb, the bowie knife, and the fly trap. It is the third map to feature Nazi Zombies. It is also the first map to feature zombies and hellhounds spawning in the same round, which they do once you reach round 16. It is the second map where the identity of the characters are known, and the second to advance the plot. It is the second to have a small objective, which is turning on the power and connecting the three teleporters to the mainframe to access the Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese also features the new "Carpenter" power-up, which boards up all opened windows in the level. Weapons